


On My Shoulders

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel On My Shoulder, Demon On My Shoulder, Guardian Angel!Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Guardian Angel and Demon, Sam Is Uncomfortable With The Destiel Eyesex Later, Shoulder Angel and Demon AU, Shoulder Angel!Castiel, Shoulder Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Can you please stop making out on top of my head, I'm trying to sleep!"AU where everyone is assigned one angel and one demon on their shoulders at the age of three. Sam Winchester's are named Dean and Castiel, and knowing this fandom, it's bound to get awkward for poor Sammy later. Reviews are the Elixir of Life, please give me the Philosopher's Stone for more chapters! (Note: I don't actually plan for it to be as cute and funny as it sounds, don't worry. There will be liberal swirls of dark themes, and not everything will go well for our bbys, sorry. I won't hurt them too badly, though.)





	

     Sam Winchester was a normal three-year-old toddler, happy and curious of the world around him. His wide eyes, which still hadn't settled on a single color since he was born, looked around as his father (his mother having died in a house fire when he was just a baby) led him to the raised stage and told him to stand there and say his name. Although the young boy didn't understand everything that was happening, when he grew older and attended other Ceremonies like this one he grew familiar with the layout.

     The senior Angels, human-sized, colorfully-winged creatures with glowing blue-white eyes wearing robes of various pearly tints on white, sat on one side of the Hall on long, polished marble pews. The younger Angels, or "shoulder" Angels, as they were commonly known, sat cross-legged at their feet, each wondering whether their turn would be next. On the other side of the Hall, the senior Demons, likewise human-sized creatures with inky black eyes in marbled black robes inlaid with various gems, their own wings bony and thinly-hued rather than feathered colors, occupied long benches of glittering obsidian, while the "shoulder" Demons sat leaning back against the legs of whichever senior Demon had "raised" them, likewise practically bouncing to be chosen for a Human's guard. The Humans were on benches made of simple oak, all adults but for the one Human child, 3 years old exactly, who would be on the stage.

     This particular Ceremony, the dark-haired boy looked around the room with a bright smile on his face. "I' Sam! Sam Wi- Win- Winchethter!" he announced proudly to the room with a slight lisp. The Head Angels, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, stood up and quietly began discussing something the toddler couldn't understand, and the Head Demons, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Crowley, and Abaddon, did the same. After a few minutes, Gabriel and Crowley nodded, smiling slightly. Their respective golden-feathered and scarlet-skinned wings twitched proudly. Gabriel crouched down by one of the fledgeling shoulder Angels, murmuring to him before gently picking him up and allowing him to fly wobbily over to Sam's left shoulder, folding his iridescent jet wings as he sat down happily with his legs dangling down. On the other side of the Hall, Crowley looked down at a certain shoulder Demon and said something, after which the fledgeling Demon maneouvered his wings to flap unsteadily across the Hall to Sam's right shoulder, settling into a relaxed position against Sam's neck. The boy laughed. "Tick'ws!" he observed as the Demon adjusted his wings.

     "Samuel Winchester, the fledgling Angel Castiel has been chosen to be your companion through life, to guide you onto the right Path," Gabriel announced, with overly much decorum.

     "Samuel Winchester," Crowley declared, with similarly exaggerated formality, "the fledgeling Demon Dean has been chosen to be your companion through life, to direct you to the Path right for you."

     "The three of you will be constant companions, to grow and mature together until you all reach the next stages of Life," Michael continued, matching the first two in stiffness (not exaggerated).

     "Samuel, you shall consult your shoulder Companions throughout your life, for any and all decisions to be made," Lucifer picked up the Ceremony's words.

     "Human to Angel, Angel to Demon, as Time is a circle, so Life returns," the eight Head Demons and Angels recited in unison. They returned to their seats and the Angels, Demons, and Humans began filing out, John Winchester going to the platform to retrieve his newly-accompanied Son, the tiny winged forms on his shoulders already fading out of view for any other being.

     Yes, Sam Winchester was a perfectly ordinary three-year-old toddler, just having finished his first Ceremony... But that would not remain so for long.

**Author's Note:**

> This could go somewhere, right? You're welcome to use this AU if you like :P Comments extend the life of this fic, and commenters receive digi-donuts/cookies! :D


End file.
